O passado das Granger
by Lexis Menzel
Summary: E se Hermione tivesse uma irmã mais nova? Uma irmã mais nova que também recebesse uma carta da aceitação em Hogwarts e começasse a desenvolver sentimentos por um certo bruxo de cabelos platinados... Quanto da história seria a mesma e quanto poderia mudar, quando a realidade do passado das meninas Granger vem a tona? Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente :\
1. Prologo

Katherine olhou para a carta com seus grandes olhos verde inocente, estava um tanto intrigada com aquilo, suas mãos suavam levemente diante de seu nervosismo. Claro que ela não esperava que algo assim acontecesse, como poderia? Afinal seus pais eram trouxas, certo? E algo assim era impossível... Ok, talvez nem tão impossível assim, mas faziam séculos que algo como isso não acontecia.

Mas então, mais uma vez ela leu a carta que encontrava em suas mãos e certamente ali dizia que ela, Katherine Lyra Granger fora aceita em Hogwarts.


	2. I - Beco Diagonal

Capítulo I – Beco Diagonal

Katherine suspirou enquanto seguia seus pais de perto, olhando tudo ao seu entorno, lembrou-se do ano anterior quando sua irmã recebera sua carta de aceitação em Hogwarts, apesar de ainda estranhar o fato das duas terem poderes, mesmo sendo nascidas-trouxas, Kath ainda se lembrava como seus pais acharam melhor que ela não fosse com eles na primeira visita de Hermione ao beco diagonal.

- Kath, venha precisamos conseguir seus uniformes primeiramente!

Acenando ainda que um pouco distraída para a Sra Granger, a menina mais nova a seguiu, com passos lentos e cuidadosos. Tudo ali parecia ser tão diferente de seu mundo...

10 minutos depois, e uma Katherine admirada e com um sorriso mais tranquilo saiu com seus pais da loja de Madame Malkin, quem diria que comprar roupas seria tão... diferente? Bem, certamente não ela no começo do dia. As compras de seus materiais decorreram sem problemas, embora Kath poderia realmente notar o desconforto que seu pai demonstrava durante suas "compras", mas ela não poderia culpa-lo, afinal como lidar com o fato que suas duas filhas eram bruxas? Para ser sincera, ela até mesmo estava impressionada que sua mãe estivesse lidando tão calmamente com a situação.

Muito embora, para sua grande preocupação, seus pais pediram para que ela lidasse sozinha com a compra de sua varinha, dizendo que precisavam encontrar sua irmã e os Weasley's (ao menos ela achava que esse era o nome que eles falaram), já que pelo visto, a mais nova da família que se tornaram amigos de Hermione, também teria seu primeiro ano iniciado em Setembro e eles esperavam que ao menos assim, Katherine já iniciasse sua "aventura", conhecendo alguém de seu ano.

Nervosa com a escolha de sua varinha, Kath nem ao menos prestou muita atenção nas palavras de seus pais e adentrou na loja Olivaras, um tanto quanto receosa e olhando ao redor. A respiração prendeu em sua garganta quando um senhor de idade apareceu do nada, em meio a tantas prateleiras de caixas, dando-lhe um grande susto.

- Ora, não imaginei que veria outra Granger por aqui... Muita bem, vejamos qual será que se adequará melhor a você... Hum... Se for como sua irmã... Vejamos...

Katherine, ficou surpresa com aquele senhor, afinal de contas ela nem mesmo falará seu nome e bem, digamos que Kath não tinha muito a ver com Hermione além do formato do rosto e dos olhos e lábios. Diferentemente de sua irmã, Katherine Granger havia herdado mais características de seu pai ao invés de sua mãe, sendo assim ela acabou possuindo olhos verdes ao invés de marrons, seu cabelo era preto como a noite e muito embora seus cabelos também fossem cacheados, a Granger mais nova, no entanto, tinha grande cuidado com os mesmo para que não ficassem volumosos demais. Mas tirando isso o corpo de Kath e o de Hermione se assemelhavam, como esperado de garotas de 11 e 12 anos.

- Ah sim, aqui está.

Fora tirada de seus pensamentos quando o senhor Olivaras retornou, com algumas caixinhas e abriu uma delas, retirando uma varinha e entregando a menina , que a pegou um tanto receosa com o que fazer.

- Vamos lá... Experimente.

Com as palavras do mais velhos, a morena sacudiu a varinha, causando a um dos vasos explodir e fazendo-a colocar mais do que rapidamente a varinha no lugar.

- É com certeza esta não... Vamos ver, quem sabe essa. – Disse entregando outra varinha a menina.

20 varinhas mais tarde...

Katherine encontrava-se envergonhada e frustrada ao colocar a vigésima varinha em cima do balcão e suspirou, talvez tivesse acontecido um engano e ela não fosse realmente uma bruxa.

- Hum... Quem sabe... Talvez dê certo... Apesar de que... Não não, tem que dar.

A menina não entendeu nada do monologo do mais velho, no entanto o observou indo a uma prateleira mais escondida, a caixa parecia ser feita de madeira vermelha , embora estivesse muito empoeirada. O senhor aproximou-se enquanto a limpava, e abriu a caixa exibindo uma varinha elegante da cor vermelha sangue e com pequenas flores de cerejeiras desenhadas por sua extensão.

- Vamos, experimente essa.. Quem sabe... Seja a certa.

Vendo o sorriso do senhor, Kath sorriu um tanto hesitante mas pegou a varinha, e quando a sacudiu viu o que parecia ser fogos de artifícios saindo da mesma, e sorriu animadamente, vendo o sorriso do velho.

- excelente varinha, senhorita Granger. Feita de madeira de cerejeira, revestida com escamas de dragão, 28 cm, flexível. Mas seu núcleo, possui pêlos de unicórnio. Uma combinação estranha, confesso, mas que foi única e a qual resultou na mesma.

Katherine estava um tanto perplexa, olhando para sua varinha, para então guarda-la e seguir em direção a Floreios e barrões, era onde seus pais prometeram a esperar para que comprassem os últimos livros necessários, afinal todo o resto já havia sido comprado até mesmo sua coruja.

Katherine se assustou por um momento ao adentrar o local e se deparar com meio que uma cena de discórdia, ela nem ao menos conhecia nenhuma daquelas pessoas para se importar com algo, mas despertou sua curiosidade a situação. Ainda mais quando viu sua irmã ao lado de um garoto moreno que usava óculos, Kath nunca havia visto sua irmã olhar com tanto desprezo para alguém como ela olhava para o garoto de cabelos loiros platinados em frente a eles. Mas fosse o que fosse, que aquela discórdia era, logo a família de loiros estava saindo do local e passaram por ela enquanto iam em direção a saída e por um momento, os olhos verdes de Kath encontraram-se com os prateados do menino loiro e ela sentiu-se estremecer por um momento.

- Kath?

A morena saiu de seus devaneios, olhando em direção a sua irmã que a chamava e com um sorriso e um aceno, seguiu em direção a mais velha, olhando para trás de relance vendo que o loiro já tinha sumido.

Logo Kath já encontrava-se mais relaxada na presença dos Weasley's e de Harry, Mione havia lhe apresentado a todos antes de seus pais retornarem e permitirem que as duas meninas ficassem na casa da família ruiva até o 1º de Setembro, o dia que iniciava suas aulas.

Claro que Kath no começo sentiu certo receio, apesar de se sentir bem com aquelas pessoas, ainda era tudo muito novo para ela, mas logo os pensamentos foram esquecidos como os gêmeos George e Fred começavam a contar outra de suas brincadeiras que fizeram nos corredores de Hogwarts e ela viu-se rindo divertidamente, com um brilho travesso no olhar, pensando se ela conseguiria se dar bem em armar brincadeiras como aquelas.

- Oh, olha George... O que acha, ela parece ter potencial.

- Hum, realmente Fred... Talvez essa seja uma quebradora de regras.

Os dois olharam um para o outro um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, vendo na menina algum potencial para ser "aprendiz" deles.

- Nem pensar, vocês dois não estão colocando minha irmã no meio de suas travessuras e confusões.

Claro que como Hermione era um seguidora de regras, jamais iria permitir que os gêmeos fossem uma má influência para sua irmã mais nova, para falar a verdade, Kath havia sido obrigada pela irmã mais velha a ler vários livros do mundo bruxo para se situar e se preparar para seu ano letivo, coisa que Kath odiou. Kath apesar de não uma das pessoas que odiavam estudar, também não era daquelas que liam assuntos com muita antecedência com relação a suas aulas, claro que os livros não eram maçantes e sim surpreendentes, mas mesmo assim aquilo acabou com seu descanso nas férias.

Katherine estava tão desligada que nem ao mesmo percebeu a discussão entre os gêmeos e Hermione, e quando Harry entrou no meio para tentar acalmá-los, na verdade ela estava mais concentrada em tentar imaginar como seria seu próximo ano e quais aventuras a esperavam. Gina sorriu para ela puxando alguns assuntos, sobre quão ansiava por estar em Hogwarts e como era o mundo bruxo, e assim eles acabaram indo para toca dos Wealey's para passar os dois últimos dias antes de ir para Hogwarts.


End file.
